Of Mysteries and Enchantments
by AngelFly
Summary: It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year. Harry and Hermione are chosen to take a special advanced class, but there are dangers around every corner... Thanks to Juliette for helping me edit Chapter 7! Please R&R! To be continued...
1. Prologue

  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's why this is called fanfiction!  
  
__________  
  
  
The bell rang, and the fifth year Gryffindors broke into chatter as people shoved toward the door. "Potter, Granger?" Professor McGonagall called. "Would you stay a moment?"  
  
With a curious glance at Harry and Hermione, Ron grabbed his books. "I'll meet you guys outside." Harry and Hermione nodded, got their own books, and went up to McGonagall's desk.  
  
"As you may know," she began, "there are some special classes offered for highly advanced sixth and seventh years. These classes are very selective, and there is usually only one class of ten or twelve students with all four houses and sixth and seventh years combined. The two of you have been chosen by grades, class participation, and citizenship. Here is a list of possible classes." Handing them each a piece of parchment, she continued. "Please mark two classes you would be interested in taking: a first choice, and a second. Next week I will collect them from the students that have been selected. You will vote between the top two classes that are chosen by you and your classmates."  
  
She smiled at the two of them. "Choose wisely. This is a wonderful opportunity, especially for fifth years, or sixth years, as you will be when you take this class next year. Now, off to lunch!"  
  
Harry and Hermione left the room. "What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked, falling into step beside Harry.  
  
Hermione just squealed.  
  
"We were chosen to take the special advanced class that's offered to sixth and seventh years," Harry translated.  
  
"Really? That's great!" Harry was almost surprised that Ron didn't seem jealous, but then again Ron didn't exactly love extra work. And the advanced class would mean a lot more work. "I'm not that surprised, though," Ron continued. "I mean, Hermione has had the best grades in every single class, even in our third year when she almost killed herself by taking every class they offered."  
  
"Hey!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Well, it's true. You did almost kill yourself," Harry said.  
  
"So, what are you going to take?" Ron asked. Normally, he wasn't that interested in grades and classes, but his last report showed that if he didn't shape up, he was going to be in major trouble with his parents. Exams were still about two months away, but he knew the time would go by quickly. It always did.  
  
"Well, I haven't really given it much thought yet, considering we only found out ten minutes ago," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Entering the Great Hall, they quickly found seats at the Gryffindor table and loaded up their plates with duck, mashed potatoes, gravy, peas and carrots, cranberry sauce, honey baked ham, and stuffing: a little bit of everything. Spreading butter on a homemade roll, they dug in hungrily. Even students with small appetites couldn't resist the House Elves' wonderful cooking. Not surprisingly, the chatter around the table soon turned to Quidditch and the upcoming game against Hufflepuff.  
  
"We're gonna pound Hufflepuff!" Alicia Spinnet, the new captain, exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Without Diggory, they don't have a chance," Katie Bell commented. Everyone paused at the thought of Cedric Diggory.  
  
"He was pretty good, wasn't he?" said Angelina Johnson quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Harry muttered. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, he still felt at least partly to blame for Diggory's death. "But they do have Justin Finch-Fletchey. He's not bad."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. We're going to beat them!" Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood's replacement as keeper, exclaimed.  
  
"Practice after classes tonight?" Fred Weasley asked.  
  
"Uh huh. Not that we need it," his twin, George, joked.  
  
"If Wood was here, he'd probably be yelling at us. 'Do not lose focus! We must win! We *must* win! Just because they don't have the greatest team doesn't mean we should lose our concentration! Stupid mistakes always lose the game! Focus!'" The table burst into laughter at Fred's close to perfect imitation of Wood.  
  
"Yeah, but Wood was a good guy. Great keeper, too." Katie turned to Seamus. "You have a lot to live up to."  
  
"I know. But I've been doing a pretty good job so far!" he replied.  
  
"'Do not lose focus! We *must* win!'" Fred cried.  
  
***  
  
The day of the Quidditch game finally arrived. Although it was already the middle of March, chilly winds swept the field. An icy rain was driving toward the ground, falling fast and hard, and Harry felt that if the game lasted much more than an hour or two, his face and hands would be chapped from the rain and cold.  
  
"Now, I want you to remember," Alicia began, "that we're here for the fun of it. Winning is great, but it's not everything. All of us here would love to win, but if we lose sight of the fact that we started flying for the fun, the sheer joy of being up in the air with only a stick to guide you, then we might as well quit. Oliver was a great guy, but I think winning was a little too important to him. Sometimes he seemed to forget why he started flying: because it was fun. And even if we lose, even if we're murdered, it was still fun." She paused, looking at each of her six team members in turn. "It was still fun," she repeated. "And that's why we fly."  
  
There was a thoughtful silence. Harry considered what she had just said. He did love flying; he loved the freedom and the joy and the power. Winning was great; there was definitely nothing wrong with winning. A smile touched his lips as he thought of the victory parties afterward: fellow Gryffindors cheering; Fred and George mysteriously disappearing and returning an hour later loaded with candies and butterbeer and Filibuster Fireworks; Hermione trying to study in the corner despite the noise. But Alicia was right. Even if they lost, flying was fun. Flying *is* fun.  
  
"Now let's get out there and kick some Hufflepuff butt!" she cried, breaking the serious mood.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Harry forgot all about having fun. The icy wind ate at his face, making it feel raw. He had only seen the Snitch twice so far, and it had disappeared even before he began flying in that direction. The crowd cheered as Gryffindor scored. Straining his ears against the howl of the wind, Harry could hear Lee Jordan, doing the commentary as usual.  
  
"And Gryffindor is in the lead, 60-40," he announced. "Hufflepuff gets the ball, flies toward the goal- Great save by Finnigan!"  
  
Harry tuned out, keeping his eyes peeled for the Snitch. The wind stung his eyes, and they watered, but he merely blinked for them to clear and continued watching from his post above the field. Narrowly dodging a bludger, which made a whooshing noise by his ear, his eye caught a glint of gold. Tearing after it, he didn't even bother to see where Justin was. Leaning forward, he zoomed toward the golden speck. Harry could hear the Gryffindors cheering him on, and the Hufflepuffs cheering for their Seeker. He could see Justin racing toward the Snitch to his right. Urging his broom forward, Harry reached out and snatched the tiny ball moments before Justin could have.  
  
A deafening roar filled the crowd as Jordan announced, "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, and Gryffindor wins, 210-40!"  
  
The team was surround by cheering Gryffindors as they landed and made their way toward the locker rooms.  
  
"You were great!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Hurry up! Party in the common room!" Ron yelled above the noise.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you guys there," Harry called.  
  
Harry took a quick shower and changed back into his regular robes along with the rest of his team; then they all trudged through the rain and the bitter wind back up to the castle.  
  
Crawling through the portrait hole, the team was engulfed by cheers from the common room. Comments such as "You guys were great!" "Nice job!" and "Keep up the good work and you'll win the cup again!" filled the room.  
  
Someone had laid out food, and the team and the rest of the Gryffindors stuffed their faces and drank butterbeer and hot chocolate. Harry's chapped face ached, but he couldn't stop grinning. Fred and George set off some Filibuster Fireworks, and everyone's suspicions were conformed when Neville Longbottom cried out, holding his nose: a nose biting tea cup. Everyone was in a good partying mood, and it seemed as if the fun would never end. Suddenly, Colin Creevey started turning interesting shades of blue, green, and pink.  
  
"Hey!" he cried, looking accusingly at the Weasley twins. People turned to look at him, though he was uncertain as to because he was changing colors or because he yelled out. "I didn't know you guys snuck something in here!"  
  
The twins burst out laughing. "Don't worry, it'll stop soon," George managed to choke out.  
  
With Neville still holding his nose and Colin flashing like neon sign, several students refused to eat anything else. "Oh well," Fred commented. "More food for the rest of us!"  
  
After awhile, the younger students and those that still had homework trickled up to their rooms. Soon only Ron, Ginny, Hermione, the Quidditch team minus Seamus, and a group of third year girls chatting in a corner were left.  
  
"Winning may not be everything, but it sure feels great," Fred announced with a large burp.  
  
"So when's the game against Slytherin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not until the end of May," Alicia answered. "They're doing alright, but they haven't been as strong ever since Marcus Flint and a few others graduated. I'm not complaining, though. The fewer big, dumb, brutal players they have, the better."  
  
"That's good. Well, I have to go study for our Charms test," Hermione said. "Good night, everybody."  
  
A chorus of good nights answered, and Hermione went off to her room.  
  
"We should really go to bed, too," said the twins.  
  
"And us," Angelina added.  
  
Another chorus of good nights sounded; the twins went up one set of stairs and the girls another, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were left alone in the common room.  
  
Leaning against the squishy back of the armchair, Harry stared into the dying fire and inhaled deeply. The wondrous smell of burning wood filled the room; a log cracked, sending up sparks, and shadows from the flames danced on the walls. With their red hair and freckles, Ron and Ginny looked strange with the orange light bouncing off their faces.  
  
Ginny sighed. "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Harry replied, "11:30."  
  
Ginny stood, and she too left the room. Soon, the sound of footsteps faded into the distance.  
  
The silence was deafening, the emptiness overbearing. Ron took a deep breath and exhaled, startling Harry. "So, what do you want to do? I can get my chess set if you want," Ron suggested.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I don't really feel like doing anything, or going to bed, either. I'm not tired."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, and suddenly the silence was broken by the creak of a step, and Hermione appeared. "Lavender and Parvati," she said simply. Harry motioned to the armchair next to him, and Hermione plopped down. The chair made fffwump sound as her weight pushed the air out of the chair.  
  
Something poked Harry's ribs. Sticking his hand into his robe, he found a folded piece of parchment. "Hey, it's that list McGonagall gave us," he exclaimed, his voice ringing in the silence of the empty room. He had forgotten about it until that moment.  
  
Hermione leaned over, peering over Harry's shoulder. "Have you thought about what you want to take yet?" she asked. "I don't really know, they all seem interesting, and we can only take one! How can she expect us to choose? I mean, McGonagall said we can mark two, but in the end we'll just be taking one."  
  
"I guess you should just be glad Hogwarts offers this. I mean, we're going to learn tons more than if we weren't chosen. Besides, we'll get to take another class in our seventh year also," Harry pointed out.  
  
"You know what?" Ron didn't wait for an answer. "I know it's a great opportunity and everything, but I'm kind of glad I didn't get chosen. More homework, more lectures, more classes, and it's an advanced class, so you'll be going 'fast and deep.' But I'm happy for you guys. You like learning." Ron shuddered.  
  
"It will be more work, but some of these topics sound interesting," Hermione protested.  
  
"Not that I love extra work, but they do sound interesting. Here, listen." Reading from the parchment, Harry cleared his throat and began.  
  
"Each of these subjects will be covered, though the one the students choose will be the one taught in greatest depth. THESE SUBJECTS ARE DIFFICULT EVEN FOR THE MOST ADVANCED STUDENTS! You will be able to choose from the following classes:  
  
"Enchantments: This course goes into great depth about the enchantments and charms used mainly to protect property and people. It will also involve learning several old spells and the history and importance of little known spells. This is a must for future Aurors, certain branches of the Ministry of Magic, and other witches and wizards of importance.  
  
"Medicine: This course is briefly outlined by a unit in Potions and Herbology each year. Complicated treatments and cures are taught. This is an excellent area to study if one is interested in getting a job in medicine.  
  
"Mental Magic: This course involves a very difficult and advanced magic associated with performing spells without a wand. It requires an enormous amount of concentration and skill; however, it is still difficult for even the most advanced witches and wizards.  
  
"Practical Magic: This course involves some of the more practical areas of magic. Some seemingly simple charms and spells will be proved otherwise. One will probably wish one gave certain others more credit for being able to perform these spells.  
  
"Spell Creation: This course will teach how to create spells. It is very difficult and even the best witches and wizards struggle with creating spells. However, it is a good area to know something about.  
  
"Please note that every one of these subjects will be taught, although there will be one main subject. Different teachers will be giving special lectures about their area of expertise. Please choose carefully, and thank you for giving this your thought.  
  
  
"Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."  
  
Harry finished reading and looked at Hermione. "See?" she said triumphantly. "They all sound interesting."  
  
"I don't know." Ron sounded skeptic. "Spell Creation and Enchantments sound interesting, but Spell Creation is really hard. Mental Magic also sounds cool, but that's even harder. I would go for Enchantments."  
  
"Well," Harry began, "Hermione is right. It will be hard to choose. But I do agree with you, Ron, in a way. I think I'll put Enchantments first and... hmm... either Mental Magic or Spell Creation as a backup."  
  
"Well, yeah, those are the three I couldn't choose between, either," Hermione admitted. "Mental Magic and Spell Creation are both really hard. Even for the advanced students that are taking this class. But still, to learn how to create spells! Or perform magic without a wand!"  
  
"Yeah, but it also says here all the subjects will be taught, but there will be one main subject. So don't get too worked up, Hermione."  
  
"You're right, Harry." Hermione was beginning to sound determined, maybe just a little too determined.  
  
"Um, Hermione?" Ron asked timidly. "You're not going to the library to read about every one of these subjects and try to become an expert before McGonagall even announces what the main subject will be, are you? Or use a time turner to go back six years and take every one of those advanced classes that won't be the main subject next year? Or-"  
  
"Ron! Relax!" Hermione interrupted. "I promise not to kill myself studying."  
  
"Ok, ok," he said defensively. "Just making sure."  
  
"Come on, let's go to bed," Harry suggested. "It's already one in the morning."  
  
***  
  
Monday morning rolled around, and McGonagall asked Harry and Hermione to stay after class again.  
  
"The meeting for all the students in the advanced class will be tonight in my office. Please be there by 7:00," she said. "We will be voting for the main subject."  
  
Harry and Hermione thanked her, and left. "She said the meeting for all the students that are taking the class next year are supposed to meet in her office tonight to vote for the main subject," Harry told Ron.  
  
Ron nodded. "Excited?" he asked. The question was directed mainly to Hermione, who respond just as he expected.  
  
"Of course! And not just about finding out the main subject," she added, glaring at Ron. "I'm also kind of curious who else will be in the class."  
  
"There will probably be lots of Ravenclaws. Ravenclaw is the clever house. You know, Hermione, it still kind of surprises me how you got into Gryffindor. You've been brave on all of our adventures, but you're very clever, too." Harry sounded thoughtful. "Not that I mind," he added quickly.  
  
"You're right, though, you know, Harry? I've thought about that, too," Hermione confided.  
  
The three friends walked the familiar path to the Great Hall. As usual, the Great Hall was filled with chatter. Finding seats at the Gryffindor table, they continued their conversation.  
  
"Cho Chang?" Ron suggested. "She's in Ravenclaw, and she's pretty smart."  
  
A dreamy look came into Harry's eyes. "Yeah. Cho Chang."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "What about Hufflepuffs? Cedric Diggory would have probably been in the class this year, if he were still here. Justin Finch-Fletchey, maybe?" She scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we just wait and find out?" With Harry's suggestion, the conversation came to an end.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, Harry!" Hermione urged. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"Coming, coming. Calm down, Hermione," Harry said. "We won't be late."  
  
They left the common room together. Although Harry had told Hermione to calm down, he was also curious about the extra class he would be taking next year, and who else would be in the class.  
  
They weren't kept in suspense for long. "Come in, come in," McGonagall invited. There were several chairs in a circle in McGonagall's large office. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other.  
  
"One... two... three..." Hermione whispered. "There are seven chairs! This is going to be one small class!"  
  
Just then Cho Chang walked into the room. "Hi," she said, with a smile first at Harry, then Hermione. Padma Patil walked in behind her. They sat next to Hermione.  
  
Then next person Harry saw was about the last person he expected to be in the advanced class. It was also just about the last person he wanted to be in another class with. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. He walked in, glanced at the four people already in the room, and sat next to Padma, directly across from Harry.  
  
Two people were still missing. Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchey walked in together, holding hands. Harry hadn't known they were a couple. Then again, he didn't pay much attention to those kinds of things.  
  
"Well, now that you're all here, let me briefly go over each subject," McGonagall began. "You will be voting between Enchantments and Spell Creation. These are both very advanced classes, and involve a lot of work. However, there are benefits. You will be learning a great deal more, and it's all very interesting, if not difficult. Enchantments deals with Charms and History of Magic, but these two areas are combined, making it very interesting and more enjoyable than either Charms or History of Magic alone. Spell Creation is very difficult, yet very rewarding. You will learn the basis of creating spells, and the history of certain important spells. Both these subjects are very good. In the past, each of these subjects has been chosen several times. Any questions?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Ok. Then please raise your hand if you would like Enchantments to be the main subject next year." McGonagall paused. Everyone had raised their hand except for Hermione. "Well then! Enchantments it is! Look around. These will be your classmates. Thank you for taking the time to come here tonight, and I know you will all enjoy the class next year."  
  
The seven students stood, and left the room. In the corridor, everyone broke into chatter. Everyone except Draco Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy, in the advanced class?" There was a look of pure shock on Ron's face. "Are you sure you don't need to have you eyes checked, Harry?"  
  
"I saw him, too!" Hermione protested. "It was definitely Malfoy. There was also Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil, and Cho Chang. We'll be taking Enchantments."  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Ron said faintly, not seeming to have heard a word Hermione had said. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Snap out of it!" Harry cried. "I mean, he's not a complete idiot. He's definitely the smartest Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's smart! Just the smartest Slytherin. Plus the only reason he gets such good marks in Potions is because Snape loves him! Snape thinks Draco Malfoy is the best thing that's every happened to his class!"   
"Ron, you're really overreacting this whole Malfoy thing. Just calm down. I mean, it's not even affecting you! We're the ones that are going to have to be in class with him!" Hermione pointed out.  
  
Ron paused. "True."  
  
Hermione nodded. "So, just take a deep breath, and calm down. Besides, Malfoy won't try anything with McGonagall or whoever in the room."  
  
"Good point. Ok, guys, how about we play a game of chess?"  
  
Harry quickly agreed, and preceded to lose, as usual.  
  
***  
  
Not surprisingly, the days rolled by in a blur. Suddenly, it was the end of May, and exams were only a week away.  
  
Hermione was forcing Harry and Ron to study, and they weren't complaining. Much. They knew that grades were more important than ever as they grew older and sooner to the time they would leave Hogwarts forever. Also, the O.W.L.s were part of their exams, and their score could change their future forever. It could mean what job they did or didn't get. It could mean where they would live once they left Hogwarts. It very well could change their entire life.  
  
At least according to Hermione.  
  
__________  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, whether to say you loved it or hated it!  



	2. Summer and then... Another Year

  
A square of sunlight fell directly on Harry's face. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and squinted into the bright morning sunlight. Stretching, he reached for his glasses on the nightstand. His nightstand.  
  
He pulled back the covers, stood, and stretched again. Without bothering to get dressed, he walked down the hall and into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," Sirius greeted Harry cheerfully.  
  
"Morning." Harry grinned at his godfather. He could still hardly believe that one week ago, on the last day of his fifth year, Professor Dumbledore told him that Sirius's name had been cleared, and he could go live with him. Sirius's small house in Godric Hollows was messy and a bit empty, but Harry didn't mind. Anything was better than the Dursleys.  
  
Harry grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal, and proceeded to make himself breakfast. He thought back over the last week. The Dursleys hadn't been at the train station to pick him up; Harry figured Dumbledore must have sent them news that their responsibility toward Harry was over. Instead, Sirius was waiting for him. Ron and Hermione had stopped to say hello to Sirius before promising to see Harry over the summer, and leaving with their parents.  
  
Then Sirius took Harry to his new house. It was almost empty, because when Sirius went to Azkaban he couldn't take his things with him. However, Harry and Sirius each had a bed, there was a musty old couch in the family room, and in the kitchen there was a table and three chairs. Harry didn't mind that there wasn't much furniture, and that there was a lot of dust.  
  
During the next few days, Harry and Sirius had a few good conversations: about Sirius's days at Hogwarts, about his friends, about Harry's parents. Harry was thrilled about getting to know his godfather better; it was the next best thing to having his parents around.  
  
"I still can't believe you're finally living here with me. It's almost like having James back." A shadow of sadness flickered behind his eyes. Sirius and James have been best friends at Hogwarts for seven years, and they had still been very close after they graduated.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," Harry confided.  
  
Just then, there was a tap on the window. Glancing up, Sirius saw an owl, and let him in.  
  
"He's from Hogwarts," Harry said. Opening the letter, he realized it was his grades. "My O.W.L. results! And the rest of my grades, too."  
  
"How'd you do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Pretty darn good! Even Hermione would be happy with these grades," Harry answered. He had passed every class, even Potions. His O.W.L. score was great, and just then it seemed as if life couldn't get much better.  
  
***  
  
A month and a half later, Harry could still agree. It was his birthday, and Ron and Hermione were coming over. The house was cleaner and much more homey than it had been when Harry first arrived. He was living with Sirius, and basically got to do what he wanted, within reason. Life was pretty good.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Harry opened the door to find Ron. "Hi," he greeted Harry, giving him his present. "How's life with Sirius been so far?"  
  
"Great. The Dursleys seem almost like a bad dream. And in another month, we'll be going back to school. Sure, there'll be homework and lessons and Snape," he replied to Ron's groan, "but still, I'm a lot happier than I was six years ago, living at the Dursleys'. I've got great friends, and a great godfather."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, enough with the deep mushy stuff." Ron shot Harry a grin. "Let's eat!"  
  
Sirius had some Muggle things, so Harry and Ron were watching TV and pigging out on junk food when the doorbell rang again, announcing Hermione's arrival.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" Hermione gave Harry a hug. "How's your summer been so far?" Handing him a present, she followed Harry inside and to the family room.  
  
"Hermione, you won't believe this thing!" Ron cried. "It's a little box that shows pictures! My dad would love this!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's called a television, Ron."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it's so weird. How do they get the people to show up? Are they in the box?"  
  
Harry and Hermione sighed together. "They're not in the box. Don't worry about it. It's not that important," Harry added when Ron started to protest.  
  
"Fine. So, now that the party's here, what should we do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, how about we eat? Real food, or at least more real than this stuff." Harry gestured to the chips and pretzels and candy.  
  
"Ok," Ron and Hermione said in unison. They followed Harry into the kitchen, where Sirius was just pulling a freshly baked pizza out of the oven.  
  
"Hi, Sirius," Hermione said. "I didn't know you could cook."  
  
"Don't worry, I've been living here for over a month and I'm still alive," Harry joked.  
  
"Mm, smells good," Ron commented.  
  
The trio of friends plus Sirius all grabbed plates and ate the entire pizza, chatting the whole time. When the pizza was gone, they all went into the family room so Harry could open his presents.  
  
Ripping open the first package, from Ron, revealed a new Quidditch book.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry cried. "Are you thinking about joining the team this year? Your brothers and all our Chasers are gone; only I'm left, and Seamus. I'm sure you would make it. You've got talent on a broom."  
  
"Thanks. Yeah, I was thinking about it."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said jokingly, "Just what I need, all my friends to run off to the Quidditch field. Here, Harry, open my present."  
  
"A book," Harry guessed, but when he picked it up, it was too light to be a book. Ripping open the paper showed a box. Opening the box, Harry saw a small book taking up half the box and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans taking up the other half. "The Advanced Guide to Enchantments by Emma Chant."  
  
"I got another one about Enchantments that's different. I figured if you want you can borrow mine and we can trade. I also got a book on Mental Magic, Spell Creation, and even one on Medicine."  
  
Ron sighed. "I thought you promised you weren't going to try to kill yourself," he said.  
  
"Oh, I won't," Hermione assured him. "Just a little extra reading to do in my spare time."  
  
"Hermione, for you there is no such thing as 'a little extra.' You tend to go overboard," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Is this for the advanced class?" Sirius asked. "Harry mentioned that you and him are two of the students taking it."  
  
"Yeah. But some people," Hermione shot Ron a Look, "think I'm a little too excited about school. But that's not true! I just want to do well. Plus I find these subjects interesting."  
  
Ron snorted. "Ron, does it really bother you if Hermione wants to do some extra reading?" Harry questioned his friend.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it shouldn't," Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
  
Ron held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, I won't say anything else. Let's just enjoy Harry's birthday."  
  
Four hours later, Hermione's mom came and picked her up. Hermione would be on vacation from then until a week before school started, so Harry and Ron wouldn't see her any more. Promising to send postcards, she bid Harry and Ron goodbye.  
  
Ron was planning to spend the night, so after Hermione left they went upstairs to Harry's room. The two of them stayed up until two in the morning talking about every aspect of Quidditch: the Professional teams, Hogwarts' four teams and who might join Gryffindor's since five team members had graduated, different brooms. Harry hoped Ron would make the Gryffindor team; Ron wasn't the greatest Quidditch player, but he was better than many others.  
  
"You have a pretty good chance," Harry told him. "I bet you'll make the team."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked excitedly. "I hope so. I mean, I'm not that bad."  
  
"No, you aren't," Harry answered truthfully.  
  
Just then Sirius poked his head into Harry's room. "Good night. It's getting late."  
  
"Ok, ok," Harry and Ron said together.  
  
***  
  
Harry was in Diagon Alley with his godfather. He was due to meet Ron and Hermione any minute.  
  
Just then Sirius spotted them and waved. Following Sirius's eye, Harry looked in that direction and saw his friends waving back at him excitedly.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called as soon as she was close enough. She ran up to Harry and gave him a hug. "How's your summer been? Mine was fantastic!"  
  
"I know. You said so in all your postcards," Harry replied. "Hi, Ron."  
  
"Hey. How's your last week of freedom been?" Ron asked.  
  
"It wasn't bad. Besides, Hogwarts will be fun," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Fred and George won't be there this year, though." Ron didn't seem too disappointed.  
  
"All right, now what do you guys need?" Sirius asked. "Books first?"  
  
They all agreed, and went off in search of their school supplies.  
  
***  
  
A group of first years stood nervously near the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. With the encouragement of their mothers, they ran at the barrier and through.  
  
"Our turn, I guess," Harry said. Leaning causally against the barrier, he fell through. A moment later, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione followed.  
  
The platform was filled with a flurry of activity. Parents rushed around, getting their children onto the train. Older students took their trunks onto the train, then came back to the platform and stood in small groups, chatting with their friends. The train whistle blew, announcing five minutes until the train was to leave. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione found a compartment to themselves, and sat back and relaxed.  
  
"Off to another year," Ron commented.  
  
As he did every year, Harry felt a thrill of excitement go up his spine. It was the beginning of another year; another year of good times and bad times, friends, lessons, Hogsmeade trips, and Quidditch. Harry could hardly wait.  
  
Hermione felt the same way, and she voiced her thoughts. "I wonder what kind of adventures we'll go on this year. You can't deny," she continued as Ron made a noise to interrupt her, "that something has happened to us every year. But I wouldn't want our time to be boring. Of course, it would be nice if Harry could manage to avoid mortal danger for once."  
  
"Hey!" Harry cried. "It's not my fault!"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "But it's true."  
  
"I guess. Still, I can't help it. Trouble seems to follow me," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe it's genetic," Ron suggested. "Sirius and your dad were Hogwart's biggest troublemakers, besides my brothers."  
  
Just then the compartment door creaked open, and the dimpled witch with the snack cart asked if anyone wanted something to eat. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny each bought some snacks and shared with each other.  
  
The argument forgotten, Harry and Ron began discussing Quidditch and Gryffindor's new team. Hermione soon lost interest; after digging through her trunk for a minute, she found the book she was looking for and was instantly engrossed.  
  
Ginny leaned back in her seat, pretending to listen to Harry and Ron. She wasn't, though. She became absorbed in her own thoughts. Sometimes she was amazed that other people could become bored. She could and would often grow lost, sometimes for hours, her thought meandering aimlessly across undefined paths. As long as she wasn't expected to pay attention, anyway. When something uninteresting required her attention (Professor Binns's class came to mind) she would wish she were alone, with only her thoughts as companions.  
  
Ginny didn't know anyone who felt the same as she did. She was viewed as quiet and smart, the girl in the back who never said a word yet knew all the answers. But Ginny didn't know the most important answers: the answers to life, to happiness, to the carefree joy of others her age. Her wisdom stretched beyond her years, and to Ginny it was a curse. Sometimes she just wished-  
  
"Ginny!" Ron was staring at her. "Hello, earth to Ginny. We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. You might want to change into your robes."  
  
"Ok." Ginny left the compartment, and the trio began discussing the upcoming year. Harry wasn't really paying attention to the conversation; he had noticed, for the first ever, that he hadn't seen Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle. Not that he missed them. It was just that ever year since, they had had some kind of Malfoy encounter on the train.  
  
Ginny came back to the compartment, dressed in her black robes. With a squeal of brakes, the train jerked to a stop a moment later; the four of them trooped out together and made their way up to the carriages. It was beginning to drizzle, so after a quick wave to Hagrid they climbed into a carriage and began the trip up to the castle.  
  
The carriage slowed to a stop; they got out and trudged up to the castle. Once in the large foyer, they shoved through with the rest of the students to the Great Hall. The ceiling was a stormy purple, to match the sky outside. Finding their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, they were quickly joined by Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavendar Brown, Parvati Patil, and Neville Longbottom. Ginny blushed when Neville sat next to her, but both were soon engaged in a heated conversation. Everyone stopped talking as Professor McGonagall walked carrying the tattered Sorting Hat, with a line of first years following her.  
  
McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on an old three legged stool, and it sang its song. When it finished, the first girl approached. She appeared mortified as she walked up to the stool, sat, and placed the Hat on her head. The brim fell over her eyes, and it wasn't long before the Hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!" The girl ripped the Hat off her head and ran to the Hufflepuff table. The older Hufflepuffs cheered as they accepted their new member.  
  
The rest of the Sorting went quickly as each House received several new students to replace the ones that had graduated. McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and the stool to wherever it was kept during the year; Professor Dumbledore stood to make his usual beginning of the year announcements.  
  
"Welcome to another year! I'd like you all to welcome Professor Cornell. She will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some scattered applause. The older students had had so many Dark Arts teachers it wasn't even funny. She was of medium height, with long reddish brown hair, arched eyebrows, a short button nose, and a friendly smiled. She seemed very likable. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. First years, and some older students as well," Dumbledore cast his eyes around the Great Hall, "will take care to remember there is to be no magic in the corridors." Dumbledore made a few more quick comments, and then he sat and food appeared on the tables. Conversations began, and everyone dug into their food. Mashed potatoes, gravy, chicken, roast beef, corn, fresh bread, and other foods sent delicious smells into the air.  
  
Pouring himself some pumpkin juice, Harry turned to Seamus and started discussing the Quidditch team. At the end of the year before, they had talked about what to do. Seamus was the Keeper, taking over Oliver Wood's job, but five more of their members had graduated, and tryouts needed to start as soon as possible so the new members could train. Harry was Captain, because he had played for Gryffindor since his first year; however, Seamus would be very important in helping Harry choose who would join the team.  
  
As everyone began to move on to dessert, the Prefects handed out schedules. Harry took his and looked it over. The new Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cornell, had surprised everyone by being female. As usual, though, Potions was with the Slytherins and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. His advanced class was scheduled four days a week, with a double lesson on Thursdays. The column marked TEACHER was blank. Harry recalled Professor McGonagall saying that several teachers would each be teaching different aspects of the class.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Our schedule looks great! We're going to learn a lot more by being in the advanced class." she replied.  
  
"I know. I just hope it isn't too hard," Harry said anxiously.  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry," Ron joined in. "You'll do fine. Besides, it could help you with N.E.W.T.s or whatever."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Now, if you're done eating, let's go upstairs," Hermione suggested.  
  
Ron took a last swig of his pumpkin juice, and the three friends left the Great Hall together.  
  
After climbing the familiar stairs, they reached the Fat Lady. "Memories," Hermione said, and the Fat Lady swung open. Climbing through the portrait hole, they saw group of friends standing around and talking to each other: going over summer events, hugging the friends they hadn't been able to visit for some reason or another, chatting excitedly about the fun they would have together in the upcoming year. Harry smiled. He remembered how coming to Hogwarts meant the end of the Dursleys, at least for nine months. How Ron got to be his first friend ever. Harry loved Hogwarts, and even though the next nine months would be busy with lessons and homework and tests, there would be time for fun. And that was the best part.  
  
"Good night," Ron and Harry told Hermione, and climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory together. Opening the door to their dormitory, which was now marked Sixth Years, they found Dean, Seamus, and Neville already getting ready for bed. Digging through his trunk, which was at the foot of his bed, Harry found his pajamas. Ron did the same. Pulling back the curtains, Harry flopped down on his bed.  
  
"Good luck to everyone for a great year!" Harry announced. There was a round of good nights; Neville turned off the light and it was dark.  
  
***  
  
Harry stretched and sat up in bed. Pushing his curtains away, he watched Seamus pull one sock on, and then the other. Standing, he shoved his left foot into his already tied shoe, and then repeated the process with the right foot.  
  
"Morning, Harry," he greeted.  
  
"Morning," Harry replied, standing and beginning to get dressed. Today was the first day of lessons, and Harry was having mixed feelings. In a way he was excited, but part of him was wishing he didn't have to go to class and study. With a sigh, he took off his pajama and replaced it with his black robes. "Ron," Harry called. "Get up, it's time for breakfast."  
  
There was a groan, and a moment later Ron pulled back his curtains and sat up sleepily. "G' morning," he murmured through a yawn.  
  
"C' mon," Harry urged. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Coming, coming," Ron grumbled, but he moved a little faster. Soon he was ready, and he walked with Harry down to the Great Hall. They joined Hermione; as they loaded their plates owls flew into the room. The older students were used to this daily occurrence, but several first years made noises of surprise. Hedwig dropped a letter from Sirius next to Harry's plate. Quickly reading it over, Harry could see it was a good luck letter for the upcoming year.  
  
Breakfast ended, and it was time for the first lessons of the year.  



	3. Enchantments and an Omen

  
It seemed as though Harry had blinked, and September was gone. It was Thursday, and he was on his way with Hermione to Enchantments, their advanced class. Thunder shook the castle walls, and through a window Harry could see lightning in the distance. Shivering slightly, he pulled his cloak around him tightly. Normally, the nearly empty hall on the way to their class echoed with their voices and footsteps, but the storm was blocking all those sounds out, and only thunder could be heard. The damp, musty smell of the air tickled Harry's nose, and he sneezed.  
  
"Here," Hermione said, offering him a tissue.  
  
"Thanks." Harry blew his nose. Reaching the room where the class was held, he dropped his dirty tissue into the trashcan near the door. The room was rather large, especially for only seven students. Harry saw Professor Dumbledore, and hoped that meant their medicine unit was over. Dumbledore was at the front of the room; glancing around at nothing, obviously lost in thought, he rocked back and forth from his heels to the balls of his feet.  
  
Harry and Hermione were a bit early, but within the next two minutes the rest of the students arrived. Cho Chang and Padma Parvati walked in together, giggling. Justin Finch-Fletchey and Hannah Abbott followed soon after, and Draco Malfoy slinked in, alone.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand, and seven chairs floated three inches off the floor to form a semicircle around him. They fell softly, and everyone sat; Dumbledore was silent for a moment, and the only sound was of the howling of the wind. Outside, it was darker than night; but when thunder flashed the landscape was illuminated. Every room in the castle had a fireplace, and Harry was glad the one in the classroom was lit. Its flames cast eerie shadows around the dimly lit room, and Harry shivered again, though the flames were warm.  
  
Dumbledore's voice brought everyone back to reality. "You may have wondered, and maybe you haven't, why lightning doesn't strike the castle. Lightning usually strikes whatever is highest in the air, and Hogwarts is definitely the highest thing in the air around here. So, why doesn't Hogwarts get hit?" Dumbledore paused, and looked around.  
  
"An enchantment of some sort?" Hermione suggested.  
  
Dumbledore looked pleased. "Exactly. A repelling charm acts like a mirror over the building, blocking the lightning and therefore making Hogwarts a safer place. It is not an overly complicated spell, but somewhat powerful because the building is so large. Hagrid's hut also has the charm, and spell was much easier to create because his hut is smaller." Dumbledore continued to talk about the various types of spells protecting Hogwarts from the little things of day-to-day wear and tear. The noise of the storm seemed to diminish as the seven chosen ones were caught within the lecture.  
  
Hermione was right, Harry decided. Although sometimes school was boring, learning could also be fun.  
  
***  
  
The pumpkins were as big as ever; in fact, bigger than ever. Hagrid claimed the largest was twice the size of his previous record, and Hagrid grew gigantic pumpkins. Suddenly, as he stared at it, a feeling hit Harry so hard he literally was almost knocked over: something was going to happen, something big. It was an omen. Usually, Harry didn't believe in such things, but this was different. Harry couldn't shake the feeling of absolute certainty the giant pumpkin was giving him. Something was going to happen, and soon.  
  
"Come on, Harry, let's eat!" Ron cried, digging into the feast. Trying to ignore the intense feeling was impossible, but Harry thought if his diverted his attention he might be able to forget it for at least a little while.  
  
The nagging feeling didn't leave him alone, though. Harry pretended to enjoy himself but he really wasn't in the partying mood. Hermione seemed to sense something wrong. "What is it, Harry?" she asked. They were in the Gryffindor common room, and all but chaos was taking place. With Fred and George gone, it would never be the same, but two second year best friends were trying to replace them. Under normal circumstances Harry would have smiled at the two friends, trying in vain to replace the great Fred and George Weasley, but he wasn't in the mood.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione repeated, more pressingly.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Ok, I'll tell you. But not here." No one was paying any attention to them, but that wasn't the point. Harry didn't want even the most remote chance of someone hearing them.  
  
Together the two friends left the common room. Walking carefully so as not to get caught by Filch, they found an empty classroom.  
  
Harry began, a bit reluctantly. "Well, I just have this feeling, like something is going to happen. Something big. I don't really know how to explain it," he added apologetically.  
  
Hermione had turned pale. "What's the matter?" Harry asked anxiously. "I-"  
  
"Wait," she cut him off. "I've been having this feeling, too. Kind of like, oh I don't know, weird. Unlucky or something."  
  
"Yeah, only stronger."  
  
"Much stronger," Hermione echoed.  
  
***  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood at the front of the Enchantments class, his expression very grave. He looked from one student to the next, slowly and carefully. Harry had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the raging storm outside didn't help. Lightning flashed in the distance, illuminating trees; to Harry it seemed as though the wind was trying to rip tree branches off the trees. Finally, Dumbledore began.  
  
"Two weeks ago I spoke to you about some of the Enchantments around the castle. I didn't mention any of the most important; they are confidential. However, I have discussed this with Professor McGonagall, and she agreed it to be appropriate to bring this to your attention." Dumbledore paused, once again looking carefully at each student. Then he continued.  
  
"For security reasons, the power of these Enchantments does not all rest in me and in my control. Each professor at this school has one Enchantment, and several objects hold power within." He paused, and Harry felt his uneasiness grow. The feeling that something was going to happen was deeper than ever. Hermione could also feel it, as could the rest of the students, but not as strongly. There was a flash of light, closer to the castle than ever, and a giant clap of thunder made everyone jump.  
  
"The Emerald Eyed Phoenix is missing."  



	4. The Somnis Curse

  
Harry had no idea what exactly the Emerald Eyed Phoenix was, but from Dumbledore's tone and attitude he knew it was important.  
  
"How did it get stolen?" Hermione asked above the noise of the storm.  
  
Dumbledore considered her carefully, and sighed. "I'm not sure. There were so many Enchantments on it. Somehow, I think someone broke into Hogwarts yesterday during the feast. Everyone was so preoccupied, it would have been pretty easy. Aside from breaking through several Enchantments, anyway. He didn't have to worry about stealth."  
  
A clap of thunder shook the castle walls. The firelight flickered, and Harry shivered. The whole class looked uneasy, but whether the tension was more or less than before Dumbledore's news Harry wasn't sure.  
  
"You know there's a reason I'm telling you this," Dumbledore pointed out.  
  
The uneasiness grew; the tension was at a breaking point. Everyone knew the reason, and everyone knew why; but they weren't sure that they could do what would be asked. And Dumbledore spoke what they all feared:  
  
"You must help solve the mystery."  
  
***  
  
Anxiety filled the school. The teachers were abrupt, the ghosts were subdued, and even Hagrid tended to snap at anyone that bothered him. The students seemed to sense something was wrong, and though rumors flew around, only the seven taking Enchantments knew the truth.  
  
Dumbledore had explained the that the Emerald Eyed Phoenix was one of the key Enchantments to Hogwarts; like a vaccine, it prevented very powerful and dangerous spells from being preformed within the Hogwarts grounds. While there was still somewhat of a shield protecting Hogwarts, with the Emerald Eyed Phoenix missing it was not nearly as strong.  
  
Everyone was in danger.  
  
***  
  
"And to think we could have avoided trouble this year," Hermione muttered.  
  
Despite the situation, Harry managed a grin. "I told you not to get your hopes up."  
  
It was the middle of November, and the two of them were studying in the library. At least, that was what they told Ron. But they were busying discussing all the few details that Dumbledore had explained about the Emerald Eyed Phoenix.  
  
"I wonder what will happen now? Something is bound to happen," Hermione added when Harry started to interrupt.  
  
"I'm not sure," Harry began slowly. "Dumbledore said it prevented dangerous spells from being preformed here. Maybe-" He stopped short. Neither of them dared to say what they were thinking.  
  
An announcement sounded through the halls and every room, breaking their train of thought. It was Professor McGonagall. "Attention, please. Would everyone please return to their common room. Would everyone return to their common room," she repeated.  
  
The last time Harry could recall a similar announcement was when Sirius Black broke into the castle. Hoping something bad hadn't happen, but with a feeling of dread not far behind, he and Hermione quickly gathered their books and went to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Professor McGonagall was waiting in the hall next to the Fat Lady. "Come," she said.  
  
"But-" Hermione began.  
  
"Bring your books! There is no time to lose," she snapped. But Harry knew she was not mad at them. The feeling that something was going to happen was worse, and he knew it wasn't just a feeling any more. Something had happened. He was as sure as he was of his own name.  
  
Instead of going to McGonagall's office, she led them to Dumbledore's office. Harry was a bit surprised, but his incredible feeling of dread didn't allow him to ponder it. The rest of the Enchantments class was already gathered: Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was beyond grave. No one in the room had ever seen him quite so serious, although Harry might have compared the look to the one he saw the night of the Triwizard Tournament if he hadn't been so anxious.  
  
"Our worst fear has come true. A student has been attacked," he announced more gravely than ever.  
  
Padma and Cho gasped together. "Who?" Hermione managed to choke out through her surprise.  
  
The tension in the room was at a breaking point, ten times worse than when Dumbledore had told them the Emerald Eyed Phoenix was missing. Not wishing to keep the seven in suspense, but also not wanting them to jump to conclusions, he said gently, "He is not dead. Merely... enchanted. The victim is Ron Weasley."  
  
There were more gasps. "What curse? Where is he? Who did it?" Questions rang through the air.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "He is in the Hospital Wing. Come." And motioning for them to follow, he led the way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
***  
  
Gathering around Ron's bed, Dumbledore said, "He is under the Somnis Curse, also known as the Curse of the Living Dead. His body processes have slowed down so much, he only breathes about three times a day, and his heart beats eight times."  
  
He paused to allow everyone to absorb the information, and continued. "The first worry for someone under this curse is, if they are not cared for, their body temperature will drop and they will go into a state of hypothermia. His body is so slowed it cannot generate heat, so his body will become room temperature, which is too cold to survive. He will need to be covered with thick blankets until the curse is removed." He paused again.  
  
"The next worry is hydration. Since he is sleeping, he cannot eat or drink. The food issue is not major, because he will not burn enough energy to die. However, water will evaporate from his skin and his breath, though slow, so he will need to kept on an IV."  
  
"What's the counter curse?" Cho asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, deeply troubled. "The Somnis Curse is extremely difficult and not well known; the counter curse is ten times harder. It has only been preformed twice in magical history. Fortunately, this curse has not been preformed that often, but in the past when it was the people were buried, as no one thought there was any hope for them. They probably died from hypothermia in the tomb."  
  
There was shocked silence; no one dared to breathe. The only sound was the dripping of a hospital sink. Trying to absorb the information, Hermione spoke tentively: "So there is no hope?" she whispered.  
  
"There is hope," Dumbledore said firmly. "There is always hope. While Ron's future may seem bleak, remember: There is always hope." He pronounced each syllable carefully, looking from one to the next.  
  
***  
  
Returning to the Gryffindor tower, Harry and Hermione tried to keep Professor Dumbledore's words in mind, even though it was hard. He would announce to the rest of the school at breakfast the next day what had happened to Ron. Students were recommended to travel in pairs or groups. They would not be allowed outside at all after dark. To Harry and Hermione it brought back memories of their third year, when Sirius was still considered a dangerous escaped murderer.  
  
Everyone was shocked when they found out what had happened to Ron. Dumbledore didn't tell them exactly why or how; as he said several times, he didn't believe in lying, but sometimes it was best not to tell the complete truth. The Emerald Eyed Phoenix was very valuable and without it the castle was vulnerable; it was best no one knew it was missing.  
  
Enchantments lessons became grueling. They needed to learn as much as possible as quickly as possible so they could perform the counter curse and save Ron. While the fact that the seven brightest students were working together with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall made Ron's future seem a little brighter, the horizon was still dark.  
  
"How did this happen?" Hermione moaned for the twentieth time. It was after midnight and the two of them were sitting near the fire. Eerie shadows danced across Hermione's face, and Harry shivered. He could almost feel Death lurking nearby; he shivered again, trying to shake the odd feeling off. But it was impossible. A log cracked, making Harry jump.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied helplessly. The whole Emerald Eyed Phoenix/Ron mystery was driving him crazy, draining him of hope. It was like trying to keep a handful of dry sand from slipping through his fingers; hope seemed determined to slip through the cracks. "We have to help him. We're his best friends," he said firmly.  
  
Though Harry spoke confidently, he didn't feel confident at all, and he couldn't fool Hermione; she knew him too well. Despite the warmth of the fire, the two remaining of the trio were cold. They were so, so cold.  



	5. Christmas and the Not-So-Happy New Year

  
Christmas was tense. Most people had gone home, as usual, and nearly everyone that had stayed at Hogwarts for the holiday seemed to be having a good time. Except for the Gryffindors. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny in particular were having a hard time. With Ron seemingly dead in the Hospital Wing, Christmas cheer was definitely in short supply.  
  
"Just pretend he graduated already," Hermione suggested to Ginny. "Or on vacation." The younger girl's eyes shining, she just gave Hermione a small smile thanks; feeling a bit awkward, Hermione gave Ginny a hug. "Ron will be all right," she said with as much conviction as possible. "Don't worry."  
  
"He'll be all right," Ginny repeated, wishing she could believe.  
  
***  
  
Staring into the dying flames, Harry could hear the creak someone walking down the stairs from the Girls Dorm but he didn't turn around. He knew who it was; only one person could know he was still sitting there.  
  
"Still up?" Hermione asked. It was after eleven on Christmas Eve, and only Harry remained in the Common Room. The rest of the few Gryffindors had all gone to bed early in anticipation of the coming day.  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm not tired," he replied quietly.  
  
Hermione sat down on the squishy armchair next to him. "Harry," she said softly. He looked up from the fire for the first time. In Hermione's eyes his own pain and sadness was mirrored; she missed Ron too. But for Harry it was so much more than just Ron. It was his life whole life; Hermione couldn't understand that.  
  
But Hermione, brilliant Hermione, seemed to understand anyway. "Listen to your heart," she told him. And she leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Pulling her into a hug, Harry kissed her back. She sat in his lap, their arms around each other, staring into the fire together.  
  
***  
  
Harry awoke, his neck stiff. Blinking slowly, he realized he was in the Common Room with Hermione sitting in his lap, her head on his shoulder. Trying not to wake Hermione, he shifted the slightest bit. The Common Room was dark; a sliver of moonlight provided the only light along with an occasional spark from the fire. Checking Hermione's watch, since his was behind her back, he could see it was two in the morning.  
  
Carefully lifting Hermione, he carried her up the stairs to the Girls Dorm. The door marked Sixth Years was not fully closed, so he nudged it open with his back.  
  
Lavender and Parvati had gone home for Christmas; Hermione was alone in her room. Since two of the nightstands had makeup strewn over them, Harry knew the remaining organized one had to be Hermione's. He lay Hermione on her bed, tucked her in, and gently kissed her forehead. Before pulling the curtains across so the sun wouldn't wake her in the morning, he looked out into the night. It had begun to snow; large, fluffy flakes drifted down from heaven. Harry felt incredibly peaceful, as if he could watch the snow fall forever. With one last look outside, he pulled the curtains shut, smiled at the sleeping Hermione, and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
***  
  
Sitting around Ron's bed with a stack of Christmas presents were Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Instead of opening their presents right away in the morning, they had agreed to open them after breakfast in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore had told them that although Ron probably could not hear, he wasn't certain, and it couldn't hurt.  
  
Hermione grabbed the first present, a small box from her parents. Tearing off the paper, she announced, "My parents actually didn't send me sugar free candy for once! I got some money to spend at Hogsmeade, and a charm bracelet. With little figurines," she added, in case Ron could hear and was thinking charms were enchantments. "There's a wand charm, and a little teddy bear, and a book." Slipping the bracelet onto her left wrist, she motioned for Harry to open the next gift.  
  
From Hermione Harry got a rare Enchantments book, with several little known spells included. The Somnis Curse was one of them, but since so little was known about it the description was only half a page.  
  
"Ron's turn!" Ginny announced. A colorful bag stuffed with tissue paper sat on his stomach. Hermione took the tissue paper out and removed the gift underneath.  
  
"From Ginny you got... a wizard CD player and head phones," Hermione said.  
  
"Well then, I guess he should open my present next." Harry felt a little awkward about the wording, but ripped the paper off his gift to Ron. "The thing you were probably just hoping for... CDs!"  
  
Ginny took the CDs from him. "The Weird Sisters, the Weird Sisters Greatest Hits, and Weird Sisters 2001." The last was the sisters' latest release, so Ginny popped it in the CD player for them to listen.  
  
"Here, Harry," Ginny said, handing him a small package as she tapped her foot to the beat of a fast song. Pulling the paper off revealed Invisibility Thread.  
  
"Wow! I was meaning to fix that hole..."  
  
"Be careful using it," Ginny warned. "It's rare and it's expensive. Just use a small piece."  
  
"Ok," Harry replied. "Ginny, you next." Harry pushed a box toward her, from him and Hermione. She blushed, but not nearly as much as she had three years earlier, when she blushed just at the thought of Harry. Carefully unwrapping the paper so as not to tear it, she pulled one piece of tape off after another.  
  
"Any day," Harry joked.  
  
"I just like savoring the experience," Ginny replied defensively. Folding the paper, she placed it at the foot of Ron's bed and opened the box. Inside was another box.  
  
Harry groaned. "Hermione!"  
  
"Well, I thought it would be funny," she said playfully. He just made a face, although he wasn't really mad.  
  
Several boxes later, Ginny opened the final box and gasped in surprise. Inside the tiny box was a pair of earrings. She removed them from the box and held them up to the light. The cutest little golden wands hung down, with a tiny diamond chip at the tip.  
  
"Wow," she finally managed. "Just wow." She leaned forward, giving first Hermione a thank you hug and then Harry.  
  
They exchanged the rest of their gifts, including traditional sweaters from Mrs. Weasley, then went to the Great Hall for a light lunch; the house elves didn't want everyone full for the big feast. Since most people had gone home, all the tables were pushed to the side except for two, right in the center of the room. Besides Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, there were about twenty other people. Draco, however, was the only Slytherin.  
  
After lunch, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny joined almost all the other remaining students outside for a snowball fight. It had snowed a good six inches the night before with drifts up to a foot, and it was damp, sticky snow: the best kind for making snowballs.  
  
"No magic!" someone shouted. Several people groaned, but no one really minded.  
  
Soon snowballs were flying everywhere. Everyone formed pairs and small groups, for protection. Forts were being built by hand, and everyone was just having fun. Suddenly Harry yelled out as someone stuffed snow down his cloak. Whirling around, he saw Hermione.  
  
Harry lunged forward, tackling Hermione to the ground. Squealing with laughter, Hermione fought back. The two of them rolled around in the snow for a few minutes, forgetting about the snowball fight. Exhausted, Harry cried, "I win!" He had finally managed to pin Hermione down under him. With a mischievous grin, Hermione tilted her head up and gave him a peck on the lips. Harry was caught by surprise, but it melted like the snow on his face. Leaning down, he returned the kiss passionately.  
  
A snowball hit Harry in the back, bringing them back to reality. "C'mon!" Harry rolled off Hermione, helped her up, and they returned to the game.  
  
***  
  
The Christmas Feast was magnificent as usual. Turkey, duck, ham, potatoes and gravy, various soups, several different breads, rice and apples, pumpkin juice, some more traditional dishes, and even eggnog and butterbeer covered the table. Dumbledore made a little "Merry Christmas" announcement and everyone dug in. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other, just enjoying each other's company. Everyone else was chatting about their day: the presents they got, the snowball fight, what they would be doing with their families. Ginny was a bit quiet, no doubt thinking about Ron, but other than that seemed her usual self. A few other fifth years had stayed, so she talked with them.  
  
Snow was falling from the ceiling of the Great Hall, just as it was from the sky outside, but it was enchanted so it wasn't wet or cold. The crystals caught the light, making them sparkle. Between all the excellent food, the soft drone of people talking, and the snow, it was really quite peaceful in the Great Hall.  
  
Several hours later, after a leisurely first, second, and third course, followed by dessert and filled with conversation, everyone one by one began to slowly return to their Common Rooms. Harry raised his goblet to his lips, finishing off his eggnog; then he and Hermione left together, holding hands.  
  
"Well, this has been some Christmas," Harry commented as they walked the familiar path to the Gryffindor Common Room. Their voices echoed slightly, but their footsteps were muffled through the carpet.  
  
"It sure has," she breathed. Turning to Harry, she hugged him tight, kissing him softly. "Mostly in a good way."  
  
Continuing up to the Common Room with Hermione by his side, Harry couldn't disagree.  
  
***  
  
The rest of Christmas vacation was just as wonderful. Hermione helped take Harry's mind off his other best friend, and vise versa. They had always been best friends, but Harry had never seen Hermione as a girlfriend before. Then again, he hadn't known her deepness, the roots of her soul. Hermione was much more... poetic than Harry had ever thought. And above all, she understood him, understood him like no one else ever did or, at least he had thought, ever could.  
  
New Year's Eve was a cause for celebration. The two second years who had studied Fred and George the year before were responsible for the party, and while they were pretty good, no one could replace the Weasley twins. However, they were getting better with each party. Food was strewn all over the place, there was music and space cleared for dancing; everyone was generally having a great time. The Hogwarts Express had arrived the day before, and the Common Room was packed. Harry and Hermione had decided why not, and they were on the dance floor too. A few butterbeers had helped a little, but they weren't drunk.  
  
Hearts pounding from exertion, they walked over to one of the tables set up with food. Grabbing a butterbeer, Harry popped it open, took a swig, and offered the bottle to Hermione.  
  
Together, they finished off the bottle. A slow song came on, and the younger students cleared off, as they weren't half of a couple. Harry was a bit surprised to see Ginny dancing with Neville, but Hermione brought him back to his own situation. With their arms around each other's waist, they swayed to the beat, Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
It dawned on Harry that Hermione was special. More special than he had ever thought. And it had taken Ron to help him realize that.  
  
The song ended, and before another could begin the music stopped. "It's almost midnight!" someone called.  
  
The countdown began. "Ten, nine, eight," the entire Common Room chanted. "Four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" Several people sent colorful sparks from their wands, and the two troublemakers set off fireworks and other Zonko's pranks they had.  
  
"Happy New Year," Harry said above the chaos.  
  
"Happy New Year," Hermione whispered. Leaning forward, they greeted the New Year together with a kiss.  
  
***  
  
The party continued until after one. Classes didn't start until the third, and it was a good thing because almost everyone would have fallen asleep. The Great Hall was close to empty for breakfast, but by lunch everyone was awake and hungry.  
  
"Want to go visit Ron?" Hermione asked after lunch.  
  
"Sure, why not," Harry replied. Holding hands, they walked to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Opening the door, they could see the sleeping Ron on the same bed he had been on for the past two months. Sunlight streamed in from the nearby window, forming a rectangle across Ron's face and part of his chest.  
  
"Kind of depressing," Hermione said. "He looks so..." She didn't want to finish her sentence.  
  
"Act cheerful. Dumbledore said he might be able to hear us."  
  
Walking over to Ron's bed, they each sat on a plastic chair. "Today's New Year's Day," Hermione began. "There was a party last night. Those two second years are pretty good. No one can replace your brothers though."  
  
"Yeah. I mean, the last great troublemakers were Sirius and my dad. They don't come around that often. Our kids might know the next pair."  
  
"Or, if genes have anything to do with it, they might be the next pair," Hermione grumbled.  
  
"If we're lucky." Hermione shot Harry a Look, and the two of them burst out laughing.  
  
"Laughter is good for the soul," Hermione said seriously. She looked at Ron with sadness in her eyes. "We'll visit again soon," she told him, wondering if he could even hear.  



	6. Quidditch and the Infamous Duo

  
"Happy Valentine's Day!" Harry said as he sat down next to Hermione, giving her a kiss. Pink, red, and white decorated the Great Hall, and couples were exchanging gifts and kisses as they ate breakfast.  
  
Harry scooped pink scrambled eggs and red porridge onto his plate. There was strawberry and raspberry jam, cranberry juice, pink milk, apples and grapefruits, and other foods; everything was either naturally pink, red, or white, or the house elves had food colored it. Several people were rejecting the idea of pink eggs, but most just shrugged and swallowed.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," Hermione replied.  
  
Harry pulled something from his pocket. "Here." He smiled and handed a small box to her.  
  
Opening the box, Hermione revealed a pair of little golden heart earrings with an amethyst for February, and a matching heart charm to put on the charm bracelet she had gotten for Christmas. "They're adorable!" Hermione exclaimed. Flashing Harry a grin, she gave him a thank you hug and kiss.  
  
Carefully lifting the earrings out of the box, she removed the little gold hoops from her ears and replaced them with the hearts. "I love them!" Hermione leaned over, giving Harry another kiss.  
  
Harry gulped down his food; the colorful meal had definitely put him into a Valentine mood. And the best part of all was that it was Saturday: no classes and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. He had all day to spend with Hermione.  
  
"Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.  
  
"I need to get my cloak, but we can go soon," Hermione replied.  
  
Half an hour later Harry and Hermione pushed through Hogwart's huge oak front doors, skipping across the lawn toward the gates, and on to Hogsmeade. Despite being mid February, it was fairly warm out, and there was almost no wind. The sun reflected off the snow, making it sparkle; the thought that the weather was teasing them flashed across Harry's mind. There would still be many snowstorms and fierce winds until the flowers would bloom and the forest turn green; but for the time being they were glad to enjoy the beautiful day.  
  
Interlocking fingers as they strolled down Hogwart's main street, Harry asked, "Where do you want to go first?"  
  
"Let's go to Honeydukes," Hermione suggested.  
  
Bells tinkled as Harry held the door open for Hermione. The store was a favorite destination in Hogsmeade; it already crowded with students stocking up on their favorite candies such as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Cockroach Clusters, Blood Lollypops, and many other popular treats. The store seemed hardly to have changed since the last time Harry had been there.  
  
Pockets stuffed with chocolate and other forms of sugar, Harry and Hermione left Honeydukes and continued on to Zonko's.  
  
As the couple entered the shop, a growing crowd in the corner immediately caught Harry and Hermione's attention. Curious, they made their way toward the commotion. A large enchanted sign flashed "Canary Creams" in orange, blue, and green. Smaller letters underneath read "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."  
  
"Hermione, look!" Dragging her toward the sign, Harry wondered excitedly when Fred and George had started selling their Canary Creams.  
  
"When do you think they came out?" Hermione asked, mirroring Harry's thoughts.  
  
Overhearing their conversation, one of the workers turned around. "Just last week," he informed them. "Really popular, too."  
  
"Well, if they invent a few more tricks that turn out just as popular, they could make quite a bit of money." Harry was awed at the way the twins had put his prize money to work.  
  
Making their way through the crowd of people by the display, Harry grabbed a few colorfully wrapped desserts. "Some people laughed at Fred and George; said there was no way they could invent jokes. Now we'll be able to say we knew them before they were famous!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "I wonder how Mrs. Weasley's taking this? She never really approved of their mischief." Thinking of the Weasley family reminded Hermione suddenly of Ron. "I wonder how Mrs. Weasley's taking Ron?" she added quietly.  
  
Harry shrugged. "As for the twins, it's money, isn't it? If they have to goof around, and I think it's safe to say they do, at least they're making money."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"And Ron will get better," Harry said firmly. "We'll be able to work out the countercurse."  
  
Making sure to pick up some Filibuster Fireworks in the process, Harry made his way through the thick crowd to pay. "Can you bring up some more of those Weasley creams?" the witch behind the counter called toward the basement storage room. "Is that all?" she asked, turning to Harry. "Fourteen sickles and six knuts."  
  
Digging through his pocket for some coins, Harry paid, thanked the witch, and left with Hermione. "Now where? The Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"That sounds good," Hermione replied. It was starting to get dark, and a breeze whistled through the trees. Pulling his cloak tighter around himself, Harry opened the door for Hermione.  
  
Harry's cheeks burned as they entered the Three Broomsticks. A huge fire near the wall warmed the cozy but crowded bar. Jam-packed with villagers and Hogwarts students, Harry and Hermione had to squeeze their way between filled chairs to find a tiny table for two in the back corner.  
  
Rosemerta made her way over to their table. "What would you like?" she asked kindly. Hermione thought she seemed very perky.  
  
"We'll have a large butterbeer, to share," Harry replied, gazing lovingly at Hermione.  
  
"One large butterbeer," she muttered as she wrote on her notepad. "Would you like it regular or pink for the occasion?" She smiled at the pair.   
  
Hermione glanced at Harry. "Pink would be fine. It would match our faces," she added jokingly.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Harry scooted his chair a bit closer to Hermione; covering Hermione's hand with his own, he stroked his thumb slowly across. Rosemerta arrived with their butterbeer; it had been dyed pink, and two matching straws were stuck through. "Enjoy," she told them.  
  
An hour later, after a leisurely conversation, a few kisses, and three butterbeers, Harry and Hermione decided to head back to Hogwarts. As Hermione pointed out, it was around dinnertime anyway. Outside, it had definitely gotten colder since they entered the warm bar. Arms around each other's waists, they walked back to Hogwarts together.  
  
***  
  
It was the beginning of March, and Harry was giving his usual training pep talk, trying not to sound too much like Oliver Wood. Their next match, against Ravenclaw, was only a week away. Despite tight schedules, Harry tried to fit in as many training sessions as possible.  
  
Studying the team before him, Harry began to worry a bit. Besides himself and Seamus, five new younger players made up the Gryffindor house team. Seamus had already proven his superb Keeper abilities in the previous season. Ginny, playing Chaser, seemed to have inherited the Weasley Quidditch talent; she had proven herself in the previous match against Hufflepuff. The teammates Harry was most worried about were the younger ones.  
  
Celeste Harper and Araidne Lyte were the famous second year troublemakers. While 'the Weasley twins' had gone down in history as Hogwart's most infamous troublemakers since James Potter and Sirius Black, Celeste and Araidne were the best (or maybe worst) female troublemakers ever; no other female duo from Hogwarts' past even came close to their already amazing pranks and schemes. And they were only second years; they were just getting warmed up!  
  
The feisty friends played Beaters; Harry wondered if it was more than just a coincidence that they played the same position Fred and George had. It did not really matter, though, because they were good. It occured to Harry more than once that maybe troublemakers' personalities clicked with carrying clubs and smashing Bludgers.  
  
Third Years Alois Harper and Kieran Kynastone were the other two Chasers. They were also best friends, although considerably quieter than Celeste and Araidne; even Harry, who had grown up with Dudley, had been rather surprised when he found out Alois and Celeste were first cousins. Not only were they related, they had spent quite a bit of time together growing up.  
  
Everyone, a bit puzzled, would have assumed that the cousin's personalities would rub off on each other at least a little; Alois should have turned out more outgoing or Celeste a bit calmer. Harry, however, could understand this part. He was Dudley's complete opposite, even more so than Alois and Celeste.  
  
Not that Harry could complain about his team. For being young and inexperienced, they were excellent. They had beaten Hufflepuff in the first game of the season with a score of 180-60.  
  
***  
  
Climbing through the portrait hole nearly two hours later, Harry suddenly recalled something. "Hey, Celeste, Araidne." The young friends paused their conversations and looked at Harry expectantly. "I got those Filibuster Fireworks for you last week in Hogsmeade. Sorry I forgot about them until now."  
  
"No problem," Celeste replied. The girls had given Harry some money to buy them pranks from Zonko's; they were only second years and could not yet visit Hogsmeade.  
  
"Do you want me to get them now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind," Araidne said. Harry could almost see the thoughts of excitement racing through the girls' minds as they wondered how to use their pranks.  
  
Celeste and Araidne were completely different in every aspect except for personality. Araidne was soft spoken, giving the false illusion that she was quiet and studious. She was thin and a bit on the short side, but despite her slight frame she was an excellent Beater. She had waist long black hair, the beautiful waves framing her tan face; a small nose and rosy cheeks completed the perfect doll look. Celeste, on the other hand, had shoulder length hair: perfectly straight and reddish brown. Her outgoing personality made up for her plain features; as for Araidne, once people got to know her better they knew she wasn't quiet and studious.  
  
Harry took the stairs two at a time. On his nightstand were several sets of Filibuster Fireworks. Grabbing them and some change, he went back downstairs. "Here." Handing the fireworks to Celeste and the leftover money to Araidne, he reminded them there was Quidditch practice again the next day. "Goodnight," Harry added. It was only eight, but by the time he finished his Herbology questions and got ready for bed, it would be almost ten.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Harry," the best friends answered in perfect unison.  
  
***  
  
A great lion with wings and clawed feet reared, roaring and clawing at the air. Nearby, a giant black lizard with red flecks hissed and spit, its tongue flickering in and out. Spinning on its tail, the lizard ran back and forth, seeming as though it didn't dare to step over an invisible line.  
  
There was a huge red dragon with seven heads and ten horns and a crown on each of his heads. The great lion and the giant black lizard fought the dragon, the ancient serpent known as the Devil and Satan. The dragon is filled with rage, because he knows he has only a little time left.  
  
The battle was long and hard. The great lion and the giant black lizard bore many wounds, but they continued their battle. There was a sense of urgency; evil threatened to choke it out, but the urgency was more powerful.  
  
A dove flew through the evil, thicker than the thickest smoke. Circling the dragon's head, it managed to stay just out of harm's way. The seven heads each tried to capture the dove, to trap it in some way, but the dove had intellect far beyond the dragon's. The dove, the peace, flew off suddenly, and the great lion and the giant black lizard were forced to continue their battle.  
  
When they though they would die of exhaustion, only the urgency and the ray of hope from the dove managed to keep them going. Then, all was black.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke suddenly, breathing hard. Quickly running over the details of his dream, he hoped he would not forget. The sense of urgency was still with him, and he knew he could not forget. He could not forget.  



	7. Accidents, Injuries, and Another Omen

  
Gryffindors cheered as Kieran got possession of the Quaffle and scored. It was early March and Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw. The game had just started and Colin Creevey, doing commentary, announced, "And the score is 30-0, with Gryffindor in the lead!"  
  
It was the first nice day in several weeks. Valentine's Day had been cool and crisp; since then, the gray sky had poured rain and sleet. With the dreary weather finally gone, at least for a little while, everyone seemed to be in a good mood.  
  
Floating nearly effortlessly a good twenty feet above everyone else, Harry kept watch for the Snitch. Thoughts ran randomly through his head as he scanned the field. Catching sight of Cho Chang soaring about halfway across field, he wondered who would replace her; this was her last year at Hogwarts. Harry realized that his stay at Hogwarts was also soon to come to a close. The rest of the year would fly faster than a Firebolt, and then he would be starting his seventh and final year.  
  
A fleck of gold startled Harry from his thoughts. Racing toward it, he could see Cho doing the same from the corner of his eye. Just a little closer; reaching out, he snatched the tiny ball from the air.  
  
The Gryffindors screamed as Harry flew back to the ground, landing softly on the muddy field. "Come on, Harry," Celeste yelled above the noise. "Common Room! We're celebrating!"  
  
"That was unexpected," Harry joked. He didn't really blame Celeste and Araidne for wanting to become ultimate female troublemakers early on, before they lost precious prank-playing and party-throwing time. Fred and George had probably been exactly the same way, as well and Sirius and his dad. "I'll be up in a few minutes," he called.  
  
Changing and showering quickly, Harry followed the rest of the Gryffindor team up to the castle. Celeste and Araidne ran ahead, and by the time the rest of the team reached the Common Room, a Victory Party had already started. There was food, music, and space cleared for dancing. The Filibuster Fireworks Harry had bought for the friends were being set off, adding to the mood of celebration.  
  
"C'mon, Harry!" Hermione cried. As she dragged him to the dance floor, a cheer went up among the Gryffindors.  
  
The atmosphere was tempting, but before Harry could get too into the music, he reminded Hermione he still had his broom. "Just let me go lock it up in my trunk, ok?" he said, giving her a quick kiss.  
  
Five minutes later, Harry sprinted back downstairs. There was another loud cheer; then everyone started dancing and eating, getting into the party spirit. Acting nonchalant, Harry planted the Canary Creams he had bought at Hogsmeade among the rest of the food set out for the partiers. He found Hermione and began dancing energetically with her.  
  
Suddenly, Araidne shrieked. As people turned to look, they saw that in her place was a large canary. "Celeste!" the bird shrieked.  
  
"Wasn't me!" Celeste defended herself.  
  
Feathers flew around the room as Araidne, in the form of a giant canary, chased her friend. Harry could hardly breathe for laughing; he was laughing so hard he wasn't even making any noise. Sides aching, Harry tried to gasp for breath through his chuckles.  
  
Hermione was also laughing. While it might not have been as funny from Araidne's point of view, to an outsider the scene really was quite funny. "Oh, Harry," she choked out between giggles, "I should have known!"  
  
"Pranking is hereditary," Harry gasped; if the situation hadn't been so funny he would have attempted to say this with a straight face. "Sirius and my dad were much worse."  
  
Hermione was laughing so hard she didn't bother answering him. It wouldn't have helped to argue, anyway; she knew he was right. Sirius Black and James Potter were a legendary pair whose pranks had gone down in Hogwart's history.  
  
The party ran on for several hours until finally, exhausted, a majority of the people started retreating to their rooms. "Party poopers!" Celeste called out jokingly. "You're just mad because all the food is gone!" She was still full of energy, dancing enthusiastically with Araidne and several others.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat off to the side, near the fireplace. They had danced for a better part of the party and were tired. A slow song came on; it was the last song of the party. "May I have this dance?" Harry inquired formally. The song was an old one, one of Harry and Hermione's favorites. They had adopted it as their song soon after they had started dating. Harry held out his hand to help Hermione to her feet, and they walked onto the dance floor hand in hand; as they swayed gently back and forth in each other's arms, Hermione could feel her immense love for Harry. She leaned her head against his chest, feeling the dull thud of his heart beating.  
  
The last few strands of music floated through the air, and the song came to an end. Harry and Hermione didn't move; they continued standing on the dance floor, embraced in each other's arms. Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head.  
  
"It's getting late," he murmured, stroking her hair.  
  
Hermione sighed. Although she was a bit tired, she didn't want to go to bed. "Let's sit by the fire," she suggested, pulling Harry by the hand. He allowed himself to be led to the fire. Sitting on the ground with his back against a couch, Harry placed his arm around Hermione, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Hermione snuggled against him, her head on his shoulder.  
  
And that's how they were found the next morning, asleep, by an early riser on his way to breakfast.  
  
***  
  
The Easter holidays were ruined by the amount of homework stacked against the older students. Teachers were claiming to be preparing students for exams, but many people complained that exams nearly two months away. The teachers seemed oblivious to this fact, however.  
  
Harry sighed as he looked at the stack of remaining homework. It was Friday evening and he was nearly finished with a report for Professor Binns. Unfortunately, he still had a few essays to write, including a nasty potion Snape had assigned.  
  
It was a beautiful evening. The clouds were streaked pink and orange and purple, and rays of evening sun shone off the lake as smooth as glass; Harry wanted nothing more than to sit outside with Hermione, watching the sunset. As he gazed longingly out the common room window, Hermione glanced up from her own Arithmancy essay.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you know we have to finish these assignments," Hermione reminded him. She, too, wanted to get away from homework, but grades were important to Hermione and she knew she couldn't slack off. Even though it wouldn't affect her grade if she missed one assignment, there was personal pride at stake!  
  
Grumbling to himself a little, he turned his attention back to his homework. Quickly finishing up his report for Professor Binns, Harry moved on to Snape's assignment.  
  
***  
  
May was a beautiful month. Flowers sprung up around Hogwarts, making the ancient gray castle look alive. After lessons, students would walk around the castle grounds in pairs or small groups. It was warm, and the spring air was refreshing after spending several months in the old castle.  
  
There was also the last Quidditch game of the year to look forward to: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Gryffindor was slightly behind Slytherin in the house standings, so they had to win. Harry was training his team rigorously, and Malfoy, who was Slytherin's captain, was doing the same. Since Slytherin had always favored large players, Crabbe and Goyle had made the team the year before when some others graduated. They were Slytherin's beaters, and although they were stronger than Celeste and Araidne they were not nearly as agile.  
  
"Slytherin has big and strong players, but we have skill," Harry prepped his team a few days before the game. "Celeste and Araidne, you would have made Fred and George proud." The best friends beamed at the compliment. "Ginny, Alois, Kieran: you have caught and scored more Quaffles than I can count." Ginny blushed with pride while the third year friends looked slightly embarrassed. "And Seamus, you have done a superb job blocking those opposing Quaffles. This is a great team, and we're going to beat Slytherin!"  
  
Harry's six team members cheered. They were going to beat Slytherin; nothing would stop them. They went out onto the Quidditch field and proceeded to have an excellent practice.  
  
***  
  
The big day arrived. It was sunny and warm, a perfect day for a Quidditch game. Harry walked down to breakfast with Hermione. The rest of the team was already there.  
  
"Eat up! You guys need your strength," Harry prompted his team. Knowing he was right, they helped themselves a bit reluctantly to oatmeal and pumpkin juice. Harry wasn't hungry either, but Hermione persuaded him to eat some oatmeal and a slice of toast along with the rest of his team. Harry could feel the familiar bundle of nerves in his stomach; though it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world, it helped keep him alert. The rest of the team was experiencing similar feelings.  
  
After breakfast, they went to go get ready for the game. The Slytherin team followed suit, going to their own locker room. As Harry changed into his scarlet robes, he mentally prepped himself for what was about to come. Flying and a love for the game made it much easier and more enjoyable, but he had to be careful not to become overly confident. That was how stupid mistakes happened.  
  
He gave his pep talk to the rest of the team. He could tell they were nervous, but not too high-strung. Taking a deep breath, Harry led his team out onto the field.  
  
Before the game started, the Gryffindors took a quick lap around the field to warm up, as did Slytherin. The stands were filling up as students came to watch the game. Most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered for Gryffindor; while several years ago they had rooted for Gryffindor to see an end to Slytherin's eight year winning streak for the house championship, they now cheered for Gryffindor because they just liked them better. Slytherin's evil reputation made them unpopular.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the game began. The Snitch, as was typical, disappeared immediately, and the game revolved around the Quaffle. As Harry flew effortlessly above the game, he watched his young team with pride. They really were quite good.  
  
Malfoy, flying not too far away, was quiet. Harry had noticed that he had been unusually subdued the whole year. He idly wondered why as he kept his eyes trained on the game below.  
  
"Ginny Weasley gets the Quaffle. She flies toward the goal, passes to Alois - score! Great play by Gryffindor! And the score is 40-10, Gryffindor in the lead," Colin Creevey announced. He was actually excellent at providing commentary for Quidditch games. Tuning him out, Harry returned his attention to the search for the Snitch. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair, and Harry thought, not for the first time, that it was very peaceful high above the game.  
  
Nothing much happened for the next hour. Gryffindor was still leading, although Seamus had let a few Quaffles by, making the score 70-50. Harry had only seen the Snitch once, and it had disappeared almost instantly.  
  
Suddenly, Harry saw a familiar glint. Malfoy, who was at the opposite end of the field, had seen it too; the seekers tore toward each other, each trying to get to the tiny ball first. As he urged his broom forward, Harry knew he had to get there before Malfoy. Fifty feet, twenty feet, ten- reaching out, Harry snatched the ball out of the air. Malfoy, unable to stop so abruptly, crashed into Harry. There was a sickening crunch and a snap, and all was black.  
  
***  
  
Harry could feel the warmth of sunlight on his face. He opened his eyes, but his dorm room did not greet him. Instead, he could see that he was in the hospital wing, a sight not at all unfamiliar. It was late afternoon, and sunlight coming through the window above his bed formed a rectangle across his face and chest. His vision was a bit blurry; he started to reach for the glasses he knew were on the nightstand, but pain shot through his arm.  
  
Before he could consider what kind of injury he had, he heard footsteps approaching and a fuzzy Madam Pomfrey came into view. She looked rather vexed, as she always was by sport injuries. Sure enough, as she came closer Harry could hear her muttering to herself the evils of Quidditch.  
  
"Running into each other, getting hit by those infernal bludgers, falling off brooms, all the Quidditch injuries I have to deal with!" she complained. "And you-" this comment was directed at Harry- "you have more injuries in one year than most students have their whole time at Hogwarts!" She paused. "Although your friend over there has had his share as well." She jerked her head to the cot next to Harry.  
  
Harry glanced over, and could only see the outline of someone lying on his side, curled into a ball. Ignoring the pain in his arm, he picked up his glasses and put them on. His vision instantly sharpened. The hunched figure was none other than Malfoy. Thinking back to the Quidditch game, Harry dimly remembered crashing into Malfoy shortly after he had caught the Snitch. He must have been injured as well.  
  
Harry sighed and turned his attention back to Madam Pomfrey, who was checking his blood pressure. "What happened to me this time?" he asked, as one might ask about the weather.  
  
"Well, you broke your arm and cracked a rib. I can't do anything for ribs, so you'll just have to be careful until it heals itself. You did a pretty good job messing up your knee when you fell; you'll need surgery to fix that. You also got some nasty cuts and bruises but they'll go away."  
  
"And Malfoy?"  
  
"He broke three ribs and his ankle. He also has a concussion." Madam Pomfrey fumed about the dangers of Quidditch for a moment before continuing. "You ran into each other pretty hard. Both of you will have to stay here about a week."  
  
Harry was silent as she quickly finished examining him. She disappeared back into her office, and Harry turned his attention to the gifts on his nightstand. Hermione had sent flowers; they were bleeding hearts, his favorites. Although many people thought the name was a bit depressing, they really were quite pretty. The whole Quidditch team, as well as some others, had sent him presents such as Hogsmeade sweets and Zonko's pranks. He picked up a chocolate frog; he already had the card that was inside but the chocolate was still good.  
  
He could hear Malfoy stir, but he didn't wake up. Feeling a bit drowsy himself, he put the chocolate frog card on his nightstand and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Draco could feel sleep slipping away as a massive headache took its place. He opened his eyes. Silver moonlight shone through the window. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed Harry on the bed next to him, sleeping. He thought back to the Quidditch game. The memory was dim, but he could recall racing toward the Snitch. Harry had caught it before him, and then they had crashed into each other, unable to stop at such a speed. He supposed he must have lost consciousness after that, because he could remember nothing else.  
  
He wondered what his injuries were, besides his head feeling like it would explode. He did a quick check, trying to move each limb; Draco felt a pang when he tried to move his ankle, and figured he must have broken it. He didn't seem too badly injured.  
  
He looked over at Harry. He was lying on his back, fast asleep. His chest rose and fell slowly as he breathed. The moonlight shone off his face, making him look no more than ten or eleven years old. Harry shifted in his sleep, turning his face away from Draco.  
  
Draco turned his own head. The only other occupied bed in the hospital wing was Ron's bed. Unlike Harry, Ron's chest did not rise and fall. Since Draco was in the Enchantments class, he knew the extent of Ron's predicament; though he had been skeptical from the start, he didn't show it. The others probably wouldn't have appreciated his views.  
  
As the night passed, the moonlight shifted slowly across the floor. Draco fell asleep just as it began to crawl up his bed, and his breathing soon matched Harry's.  
  
***  
  
Companionship is a human emotion, and though Harry and Draco were less than fond of each other, they spent much time talking the next few days. Surprisingly, there were no rude comments or snide remarks about the crash. Harry had been expecting a "Why couldn't you have watched where you were going?" type of remark from Draco, but there was none. Not for the first time, Harry thought Draco was acting extremely subdued.  
  
Madam Pomfrey never let visitors stay long, so as not to excite her patients, but she was being especially strict this time. Hermione came every day, to see Harry as well as to drop off homework for Harry and Draco, and Madam Pomfrey allowed the Quidditch team one visit. Draco did not have any visitors.  
  
During their spare time, which was a good portion of the time, Harry and Draco talked. Nothing was very relevant; there were such comments as the incredible volume of homework teachers were giving and the weather. Harry's knee surgery was also brought up, and Harry said it was a little sore when he tried to bend it.  
  
They did not speak of past differences. Since they were going to be together for a week, neither thought it necessary to annoy the other too much; bringing up the past would surely have done so.  
  
Harry was glad that the last Hogsmeade visit of the year was not this coming weekend; it was the weekend after, once exams were over. Madam Pomfrey surely wouldn't have let them go to Hogsmeade that Saturday, as they were still recovering. Harry mentioned this to Draco, and Draco just mumbled some response. Thinking back, Harry couldn't remember ever seeing Draco at Hogsmeade besides the time he had flung mud at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle while wearing his Invisibility Cloak in his third year.  
  
Snape's hatred of Gryffindor, and especially Harry, was brought up, though. On Tuesday, Hermione had brought their assignments and Harry had decided to get them over with right away. Upon reaching Snape's assignment, he began muttering darkly to himself.  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed, watching Harry with an amused expression. His black eye was starting to heal, but it was still a bit swollen. "We don't exactly love him either, you know," Draco finally spoke up.  
  
Harry looked up sharply from his homework. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, we don't like Snape that much either. We just pretend to because he's our head of house." Draco still had a slightly amused expression on his face. "He doesn't take points off Slytherin but he's not really that much nicer to us." His expression changed. In his gray eyes Harry saw the familiar cold look of hatred. "It isn't that pleasant behind the scenes."  
  
Harry didn't ask him to elaborate. He doubted Snape was kind to even his favorite students; it wasn't his nature.  
  
"I doubt he and your father are on very good terms either," Harry commented.  
  
Harry could see the muscles in Draco's neck tense at the mention of his father. "No," he said shortly. He picked up one of his books, and Harry knew the topic was closed.  
  
***  
  
On Friday, Harry started to get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was similar to the feeling he had had right before Halloween and again in mid-November. He felt sure that something was going to happen.  
  
Harry wondered whether he should mention his thoughts to Draco. He decided it couldn't hurt to ask. "Draco?" he began, then paused in shock. He had just called Draco Malfoy, one of his worst enemies, by his first name. Shoving his shock aside, he plunged ahead. "I've been having this... feeling. Like something's about to happen. Something that might not be good."  
  
Draco had a strange look on his face. "Really?" he said, and it was not the drawl Harry would have expected to hear a year ago. His voice was deadly serious, and there was a note of finality in it.  
  
Harry studied him carefully. "Yeah. I- I had a similar feeling just before Halloween." He paused to let this statement sink in.  
  
"Really?" Draco repeated, in the same tone. There was a long pause, and just as Harry was beginning to get a bit impatient, Draco spoke again. "I've been having a feeling, too," he said finally, in a strangely small voice so unlike his own.  
  
Neither of them said anything more; just then, Hermione walked in, carrying several books. "Here," she began, "I brought your home-" She broke off suddenly, catching sight of the looks on their faces. They both seemed extremely solemn. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly, the words tumbling over each other, her voice a bit higher than usual.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco. Draco gave a slight nod, and Harry spoke. "We've both been having this feeling, like something is going to happen," he ventured. "Similar to the feeling I had just before Halloween and then again about two weeks later."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she took this information in. "Just before Ron-" She stopped.  
  
Harry nodded. "I remember you told me you could feel it then. Can you feel it now?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione whispered, fear evident in her voice. "Yes. Something is going to happen, and it won't be good."  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy was not as predictable as everyone had previously thought. While there was some evil in him, there was also a part that despised being told what to do. It made him feel dirty, like a house elf or a slave. Malfoys did not take orders. They did not let other people push them around. While Draco did not come right out and say it, Harry and Hermione both felt sure he would not be following in his father's footsteps.  
  
The three of them had had a long conversation, trying to figure out what it meant. Half the problem was, though, that they didn't even know what it was. Surprisingly, Madam Pomfrey hadn't shooed Hermione out after about twenty minutes as she usually did. They spoke quietly, though, and it was possible that she hadn't even realized Hermione was there.  
  
Hermione stayed over two hours, discussing the plan of action. They finally agreed to tell Professor Dumbledore, each of them a bit reluctant. Madam Pomfrey was making Harry and Draco stay until Sunday morning, and they decided to talk to Dumbledore that afternoon.  
  
After Hermione left, Harry paced across the Hospital Wing, deep in thought. Draco joined him. They did not speak, but it was not the hostile silence Harry would have expected a year ago. They each felt like they were preparing for war; what would the dread feeling bring with it this time?  
  
Finally, exhausted in both body and mind, Harry sat back down on his cot, leaning against his pillows with his eyes closed. Draco did likewise, sitting on his own bed, but he faced Harry, watching him, studying him.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came over suddenly with their dinner; was it dinnertime already? Harry opened his eyes at the sound of her footsteps. He was not hungry, but he ate because it was something one did. He did not taste the food as he stabbed it with his fork, placed whatever it was in his mouth, and mechanically chewed it. His eyes were fixed on a point straight ahead, blank and staring.  
  
"Harry?" Draco began tentatively. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, but he calmed when he saw it was only Draco.  
  
Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yeah?" he snapped, regretting his tone immediately.  
  
A devilish grin appeared on Draco's pale face. "Want to go raid the kitchens?" he asked, a gleam in his eye.  
  
Harry immediately felt wide awake. He nodded, his grin matching Draco's. Speaking quietly, he suggested, "Let's wait until Madam Pomfrey comes for our dinner trays. Then we'll leave."  
  
Draco agreed, then proceeded to push his remaining food around his plate, making it look like he had eaten more than he actually had, and Harry did the same. Just then Madam Pomfrey came to take away the remains of their dinner. "Goodnight," she bid them as she swept out of the room with the trays.  
  
Harry and Draco waited several minutes to be sure she wouldn't come back. With an unspoken signal, they crept silently to the door and out of the hospital wing. Harry closed the door slowly, trying not to let it creak.  
  
They walked quickly. Once at the end of the hall, they felt safe. Draco started laughing first, and Harry followed. They laughed long and hard, and each time they tried to stop one would look at the other and would start to laugh again. After nearly ten minutes, Harry finally managed to get himself under control. He took deep breaths, calming down considerably. Draco followed suit; he felt another spasm but was able to control himself.  
  
They found their way to the kitchens without difficulty. Reaching the tapestry, Harry tickled the pear. It became a doorknob and they entered.  
  
The house elves, as usual, were more than willing to serve Harry and Draco. A moment after they had asked for food, platters of all kinds of sweets were being offered to them.  
  
Just as Harry bit into a chocolate eclair, he felt the incredible urge to laugh again. Unfortunately, Draco was sitting across from him.  
  
"Hey!" he cried as a mixture of partly chewed chocolate eclair and spit came flying at him. This sight caused Harry to laugh even harder, as a chocolaty Draco tried to remain dignified.  
  
Grabbing his goblet of pumpkin juice, Draco flung the contents at Harry. Harry's mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise, with pumpkin juice dripping down his chin, causing Draco to begin laughing.  
  
"Food fight!" Harry cried, and soon the cakes and pastries were flying through the air. Some of the food hit house elves, who looked rather repulsed, some hit Harry and Draco, and much of it littered the kitchen. House elves ran for cover to avoid looking like the rest of the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly Draco slipped on some melted chocolate, falling flat on his face. Harry lowered the arm that was aiming a slice of coffee cake at Draco. Draco's face and robes were covered with chocolate. A large blob of jelly filling was smeared across his left arm. Something unrecognizable had been mashed into his silvery blond hair. Overall, he looked disgusting, and Harry figured he didn't look much better. He, too, was covered in chocolate and jelly. His glasses had sticky crumbs all over them, and he realized he could barely see.  
  
Harry walked over to Draco and held out his hand to help him stand. Both their hands were so sticky it didn't make a difference. Stepping back, they surveyed the damage.  
  
The state of the kitchens was worse than Harry and Draco. Chocolate, crumbs, icing, and other food was everywhere. "Bloody hell," Draco muttered, with feeling.  
  
***  
  
After the house elves had crept out from hiding, they immediately began cleaning up the kitchens. Harry had felt guilty for creating so much extra work, and for the first time in his life, Draco felt guilty too. They had tried to help but the house elves shooed them out.  
  
Covered in various forms of sugar, Harry and Draco wondered what to do. They couldn't return to the hospital wing, not looking like that. "Where's the nearest shower?" Harry questioned.  
  
They both paused, thinking. "Well, there's the prefects' bathroom, but we don't know the password..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Says who?" Draco demanded. "Do you know the nearest way there?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry began doubtfully, "but what good will that do us?"  
  
"Let's go," Draco commanded, taking charge.  
  
Harry led the way through several short cuts. Draco seemed the tiniest bit impressed that Harry knew where to go. "What do you do, wander around all night?" he asked at one point; Harry didn't answer, for fear he would start laughing.  
  
About ten minutes later they arrived at the prefects' bathroom. "Phoenix," Draco announced, and the door opened. The bathroom was just as Harry had remembered when he had used it in his fourth year. A large bathtub, big enough to swim in, was in the center of the room. Many taps lined the bathtub, and as Harry remembered, each tap had a different soap.  
  
"How did you know the password?" he asked Draco, a bit suspiciously.  
  
"I have my ways," he responded airily. Harry rolled his eyes; locking the door, he undressed. He left his boxers on, however, and Draco did the same.  
  
Draco began filling the large bath with warm water. Harry slipped in and turned a few more taps on. Before long, the gigantic tub was filled and the taps magically turned off.  
  
Harry did a few laps alongside Draco. Stopping, he lay on his back and closed his eyes, floating effortlessly as the buoyancy of the water kept him up.  
  
He must have drifted off, because suddenly he felt a splash of water on his face and Draco was standing on the edge of the pool, dressed in a pair of spare robes he had found in the closet. Grinning at him, Draco voiced the opinion that Harry was probably all pruny. "Are you ever getting out?" he asked.  
  
Harry stood in the tub, rubbing his eyes. His hands were, indeed, extremely wrinkled. "What time is it?" he muttered groggily.  
  
"Just after midnight."  
  
Surprised at how late it had gotten, Harry placed his hands at the edge of the tub and sprang lightly out. He took a rinse in one of the showers off to the side, washing the soapsuds from his skin. He smelled faintly of lavender; the scent was very relaxing.  
  
He dried and dressed quickly. Draco was lying on the couch pushed against the wall below the picture of the mermaid. He watched her sleep, her long hair billowing gently in the breeze, the soft sound of waves crashing against the rock creating a mood of tranquility.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked. Draco stood and they went back to the hospital wing.  
  
***  
  
Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. The sky was a beautiful, cloudless blue. Harry sighed. While many students were outside, playing on the extensive Hogwarts grounds, he had to be cooped up in the hospital wing. He watched for a few minutes as younger students chased each other around and other students sat in small groups, talking and enjoying the wonderful day. Grumbling, Harry decided to start on the homework Hermione had brought the day before.  
  
Harry tried to concentrate on his assignments, but his mind kept wandering. He, Hermione, and Draco were to see Professor Dumbledore the next day. Harry both dreaded and anticipated the meeting. What would Dumbledore say? Would he even believe them?  
  
Harry was snapped suddenly from his thoughts. "What was that?" he demanded, shaking his head as if to clear away cobwebs.  
  
Draco looked from the essay he was writing for Professor McGonagall. "I didn't hear anything," Draco responded.  
  
Harry listened intently for a minute. The only sound other than his breathing was that of a hospital sink dripping. Draco shifted, and his bed creaked.  
  
"Never mind," Harry muttered, going back to his assignment. He managed to focus well enough that he was able to finish his essay.  
  
That evening, Hermione came several hours after dinner, much later than usual. Upon entering, she gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, and then the threesome began another long conversation. As Hermione and Draco talked and the minutes slipped away, Harry realized something. He had not only lost an enemy, he had gained a very unexpected friend.  



End file.
